childrenoflylythfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Varennikov
Victoria Varennikov (Full Name:Victouria Alysanne Varennikov ) is a female character and a supporting character of Children of Lylyn fictional story. she is the baby sister of Arras,Alexander,Josephine,Charlotte,Marcus. she named her son after her brothers which is Arras and Alexander. her father is a demon from hell, which her mother killed her father (drink his blood to become a demon) to complete the transformation of her to be a demon. Personality Victoria personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Victouria has built up an emotional wall and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive, brutal and mean. Despite her aggressive and brutal nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Victouria described as a beautiful and enigmatic demon who is, at times, sexy, seductive, witty and free-spirited. But she can also be malevolent, dangerous and extremely violent. In her lightest moments, she’s the flame that draws men to her like moths; in her darkest, she’ll kill those same men without a second thought. She has a childlike air to her and appears to have a close relationship with her brother Marcus, Victouria is also manipulative and calculating. She uses her cunning mind to work around any situation to meet her own ends. Biography She is the sister of Josephnie,Charlotte,Marcus, she was of born in the realm of Kingdom Of Lothaynia, where they lived with their Mother. It is not certain, when they born. We can tell that they have lived for centuries. At some point the family was banished from hell by Barbados which ultimately led them to enter the mortal world. her mother Lilith is creation of witch and vampire. her sister Josephnie was supposed to marry the King Of Lothaynia, things changed and she wanted to defeat him, well the war of Darkness,Victoria wasn't born yet at the time Lilith was a prisoner. After the great war, Victoria come into her powers when she was 5. Marcus feared for her life because her power was unholy. overtime she try to have kids but she failed to have kids but she has two son that were are reincarnated of her brother's which is Arras and Alexander Physical Appearance Victoria wears only white clothing for an unidentified reason, with accents in black or red for her accessories. White is traditionally the color of purity and innocence, which - like the entirety of Victoria's exterior - is a mask to hide her true nature. White is also the color of goodness, while darkness is the color of evil - yet few would dispute the wickedness that crouches in the upirs bosom. She is tall and slim, with long, dark brown hair and piercing eyes. She carries herself in the manner of someone who is seldom refused and never disobeyed, and accentuates her physical beauty to further manipulate the people who find her attractive (i.e. typically heterosexual men). She seems never to age and exudes a sense of mystery and power. Powers and Abilities Victouria is a demon whose power is derived from her gut or her instincts. Like any other demon, she possesses the ability to move things with her mind, cast spells, and have limited control over the weather. Victouria is capable of seeing and reading another being's aura much like her niece, Ava. She has also shown an affinity for reading and interpreting the Tarot, something that she does in the series more than once. She is even skilled at brewing potions, but not as good as Ava. Her time as an owner of a Voodoo shop in the French Quarter of New Orleans allowed her access to a few neat tricks that are rudimentary, but effective nonetheless. She has impressive telekinetic abilities and has cast more than a few considerably powerful spells throughout the series, like counteracting the omens Penelope Gardiner .She is also proficient in using healing spells, a trick she isn't afraid to pull to get out of trouble.